


They walk in on you almost naked

by Mylovelessnightmare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelessnightmare/pseuds/Mylovelessnightmare





	They walk in on you almost naked

Noctis 

You dropped your wet clothes to the ground leaving you in your bra and panties. You sighed as you looked in your bag for any dry clothes. You had been sitting by the stream when out of nowhere Prompto fell onto you pushing you and him into the water. 

You got out of the stream to see Prompto holding a tennis ball and Noctis trying not to laugh at what happened. “I’m so sorry (Y/n)!” Prompto had told you trying to wipe the water off your face with is wet shirt. You shook your head to as you grabbed your clothes and heard the entrance to your tent open. 

“Hey (Y/n)-” Noctis started but froze as he looked at you. You just stared at him as he stared at you. You found it amusing but decided you wanting to get dressed without giving Noctis a strip show. “I love that your staring at me but I need to get dressed before I catch a cold.” You told him breaking the silence. 

“I uhhh.” He said not even making a a complete sentence. You walked toward him making his face go red. You placed your hand on his chest and leaned in close to him. “I promise we’ll have fun later, but right now you need to leave.” You whispered to him before lightly pushing him out of the tent. Noctis stared at the closed entrance to the tent before turning around and tried walking normally with his hand over his mouth muttering. “Holy shit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Prompto 

You hummed as you filled the bath tub with water. It had been a long week and all you wanted to do was take a nice hot relaxing bubble bath. You grinned as you shut off the water and took off your shirt and bra. You were about to take off your pants until you heard the door open. You quickly covered you chest and turned your head to see a blushing Prompto.

“I-I just wanted to s-see if you were o-okay.” Prompto stuttered as he looked at anything but you. You gave him a small nod and an awkward silence came across the room. You cleared your throat making Prompto look at you before quickly looking away.

“A-ah thanks, c-can you go now. I love you and all but please leave.” You told him and he quickly left shutting the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gladio 

You sat in your shared room with Gladio standing in only your panties at the end of the bed. You had a towel slung around your neck covering your chest as you stared at the dresses on the bed. You had been asked to a friends wedding and you were still choosing what dress to wear. Hearing the door open you turned your head to see Gladio in his tux. He looks over at you before shutting the door and walking over to you.

“As much as I love this outfit, you’ll have to put something on for the wedding.” He tells you and places is hands on your hips and kissed your neck. You hummed as you picked up one of the dresses off the bed. “I just can’t choose which one to wear.” You pouted and Gladio grabbed the (f/c) dress from off the bed.

“This one, it makes you look sexy.” He mumbled into your neck before sitting on the bed. “Plus it’s easy to get you out of.” He pinched your side and you blushed. “You’re ridiculous.” You laugh as you head into the bathroom

“But you love me anyway!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ignis

You sat in the closet grumbling, covered in red paint, with your top off, waiting for Ignis to come and save you. You had run into some people who you knew in high school and hung out for awhile. The bad this is that you forgot that they were massive pranksters. Before you knew it you were covered in red paint and thrown and locked into the closest closet.

“Stupid assholes.” You muttered as you looked at your ruined shirt. Luckily it didn’t soak into your bra so you weren’t completely naked. You heard a couple of taps at the door and stood up.

“Darling are you in there?” Ignis called and yo smiled in relief. “Yeah I’m here they locked me in.” You called over to him and you heard the lock click. Ignis opened the door and you grabbed you ruined shirt from off of the ground. Ignis paused as he looked at you before talking off his jacket and laying it over your shoulders.

“Well we can’t let anyone see you like that. Anyone that isn’t me that is ” He told you as he grabbed the shirt from you and pulled the jacket around your blushing figure. “Thanks Iggy.” You muttered as you walked out of the closet. “Not a problem my dear.” He smiled at you and lead you back to your room.


End file.
